


Descent

by agenericusername



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: A New Hope, Dark Leia Organa, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenericusername/pseuds/agenericusername
Summary: Descent - An action of moving downward, dropping, or falling.or in other words, the au in which Leia uses the force on the Death Star and this forever changes the future of the galaxy.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. One Step In

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to go the way you think it is. Well I don't know, I'm not you nor do I have access to your head so maybe it will go the way you think it is. You'll just have to wait and see where this goes.

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan reached the last hallway that was leading to the bridge of the battle station. With both her sides being flanked by two Imperial Officers and Lord Vader behind her, she knew there was no possible way for her to try to escape and hide in the battle station so she could try to find a way to get off it and get to either the main Alliance base on Yavin IV, Tatooine to see if Artoo and Threepio successfully delivered her message to General Kenobi, or to her homeworld of Alderaan. 

Entering the bridge, the two Imperial Officers that were flanking her sides paused for a moment, then following behind Vader. She saw a man she recognized as Admiral Motti, from her time in the Imperial Senate, say "we've entered the Alderaan System" to the man that she recognized instantly, just from seeing the side of his face. 

"Governor Tarkin," She said with an obvious deep hatred for the man sinking into her voice. "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." 

She could see Tarkin suppressing a laugh at what she had just said. "Charming to the last," Tarkin said, then he smiled while reaching his right hand out in order to hold her chin. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself." She said with the deep hatred for Tarkin still in her voice. 

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational," Tarkin said while walking away, then he twirled around. "No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." 

"The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." she said with the hatred still in voice but in a hushed tone, as if she was a mother trying to explain something to her child.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station," he shot back. "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin said, his face nor voice displaying no emotion at the words that he had just said. 

Leia's look and act of defiance melted away in an instant as she began to plead with Tarkin. "No! Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons! you can't possibly-" she was then suddenly interrupted by Tarkin.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" Tarkin said, raising his voice progressively with every sentence he said.

Tarkin then started walking into her causing her to run into Vader. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

She took a moment to respond to Tarkin. “Dantooine,” She said softly, then she lowered her head. “They’re on Dantooine.”

He smiled at her answer. “There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable,” Tarkin said looking smugly, then he turned to Motti. “Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What!" She screamed out.

“You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough.” Tarkin said smugly with a smile forming on his face.

"No!" She growled in anger, trying to get closer to Tarkin only for Vader to pull her back against him, holding her there. 

Her heart was racing and she was sweating furiously, praying to gods for the battle station to fail and kill everyone on board even if she died with them, at least Alderaan would still be there and the backbone and glue of the First Galactic Empire along with this monstrosity would be gone, permanently. 

Her prayer ultimately fell on deaf ears, because just a moment later she saw a bright, emerald light come out of the battle station and saw it rapidly advance towards her home planet's surface and in a blink of an eye, Alderaan was no more.

She pretended for a moment that she could hear the screams of everyone on the planet, millions of voices screaming out in terror, then complete silence as they were now all gone. The only thing remaining from the planet was the millions of tiny rocks that were now floating around in space. 

Her knees started to buckle, the harsh realization of reality hit her then. She would never be able to hear or see her Mama and Papa, Winter, her aunts, uncles, nor cousins ever again. She was the last Organa. Worst yet, she was effectively now; Leia Organa, the **_last_** princess of Alderaan.

Vader's heavy hand had disappeared from her shoulder, as her knees hit the cold, hard ground of the battle station's bridge. On her knees, she started to sob uncontrollably, then she heard Tarkin suppress yet another laugh. 

This made her furious. The hate inside of her increased tenfold, because of this one man. For some odd reason she felt herself getting more powerful because of her hate, then something inside of her told her to act on her anger, which she did.

Glancing up at Tarkin with obvious hate in her eyes, she started to curl her hand as if it were pure instinct. When she saw Tarkin had stopped breathing she lifted her hand and with it Tarkin also lifted into the air.

With Tarkin in the air and choking to death, the whole room became pale and scared, except for two people, one was curious while the other was taking her rage out at the man.

She then put both of her hands together and started to pull, she was panting heavily in rage and her teeth were gritted, she was essentially tearing the man in two.

With a guttural yell the binders around her hands tore off and with them Tarkin tore in half. The two halves that were once Tarkin lay at opposite ends of the bridge, while blood and organs sploshed all over the bridge, everyone was at least covered in something.

The only sounds that were audible on the bridge right now, was Vader's respirator and the princess's panting. 

Still panting ferociously, Leia looked down at hands and saw herself covered in blood, she started to freak out, not understanding what had just happened, at what she had just done.

Suddenly she heard Vader speak. "Stun the princess and take her back to her cell." 

She attempted to turn around in order to look at Vader, when she suddenly saw the familiar sight of a stun shot going straight towards her, then her world turned black. 

* * *

Light years away, a man once known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, now known as Ben Kenobi, was watching his former padawan's son, Luke, practice with his father's old lightsaber. _"So much like Anakin."_ He thought sadly. When something hit him. 

He suddenly heard millions of voices cry out in terror through the force and they stopped as soon as they came. This disturbance almost made him collapse, so he went to go sit down.

Noticing this, Luke immediately shut off the lightsaber and came towards him. "Are you all right? What's wrong?" Luke asked with concern in his voice.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force," He paused for a moment, trying to think of what he had just felt through the force. "As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

He rubbed his forehead trying to think about what had just happened, then he felt something far worse happened. He felt a bright, blazing presence through the force being consumed by the darkness that had consumed the galaxy. He suddenly came to the horrifying realization that Leia had fallen. 

_"If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."_ He couldn't remember who told him this, but now the words echoed in his mind. Now ~~he~~ _they_ had ~~failed~~ _lost_ both the father and the daughter, now ~~he~~ _they_ only had the son left. 

"You'd better get on with your exercises." He said, looking up at Luke, while giving a kind smile trying to assure to him that he was alright, although he wasn't.

He saw Luke hesitate to leave his side, before he walked away and went back to practicing the basics of using a lightsaber.

He heard Captain Solo say something, but he was far too entrenched in his thoughts to reply to the Captain.

Looking at Luke, Ben came to the realization that Luke wasn't their new hope, this boy was now truly their last hope.


	2. Learning The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm am sorry for this delayed update. I am a slow writer and often lose interest after I write a sentence or two. I am sorry. 
> 
> Look at the end for details about Chapter 3.

_"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."_

_"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance… and a traitor. Take her away!"_

_"And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."_

_"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that’ll be destroyed first. Since you are to provide us with the location of the Rebel base. I have chosen to test this station’s destructive power… on your home planet of Alderaan.”_

_"Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."_

_"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."_

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Noooooooo-_

"Ooooooooo." Leia screamed as she jolted awake, panting heavily.

She looked down at white senatorial dress that she worked so hard to keep clean, except this time it wasn’t clean, it was covered in red marks that stained the dress and her hands also had the same substance on it. Blood, Tarkin’s blood covered her. How had she done it, she had killed him without using her hands, almost like Vader. Like Vader. Like Vader. She was like Vader, she was a monster. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

She quickly brought her knees but to her head and locked her arms around them, she was trying to isolate herself from everything and everyone.

All she wanted to do was to go home, lie down in her soft bed, and be comforted by her parents, except that wasn’t possible anymore. Leia had no home anymore, it was destroyed by the Empire she hated so much. Leia was alone, everyone dear to her was dead, Mama and Papa, Winter, her aunts and uncles, and her cousins.

“Please hold out your arm Princess Organa.” Said a voice, she looked up and a figure that she recognized as a medical droid.

She returned her head to its previous position. "Why? So you can prepare me for my next torture? Haven't you Imps done enough to me?" She said her voice sounded almost like a droids. 

"Goodness gracious me no!" The medical droid said, astonished that the princess would even say such horrible things. "Lord Vader has instructed me to perform a paternity blood test on you, Princess Organa."

That got her attention. "Why?"

"He wouldn't say, he just said to bring him the results straight after I was finished, Princess Organa." 

"Oh." She said just wanting to go back to sleep and pray that all this is just some nightmare she is having. 

"Please hold out your arm, Princess Organa." The medical droid repeated once again. 

Leia ignored the droid, continuing to attempt to isolate herself.

"Princess Organa, if you do not comply, I will have to sedate you."

Leia sighed. "Sedate me then." She said as she held out her wrist for the medical droid.

"Are yo-"

"Yes," She snapped, interrupting the medical droid. "Just do it."

She saw the medical droid produce a syringe with a clear liquid inside of it. She flinched as the medical droid found a vein and stabbed the needle into it, slowly she began to grow tired until she was returned back into the world of unconsciousness. 

* * *

"So it is settled then?" Tagge asked. "Admiral Motti shall be in charge of this battle station until the communications are back online."

Vader knew they weren't going to be on for a very long time, he himself had sabotaged them, they weren't going to be back online for at least a week. He couldn't let his master know about the princess.

Vader was about to reply when something- no someone appeared in the back of his and disappeared a moment later. Kenobi. It was him.

No, no, he needed to focus on the princess he could get Kenobi later, he was gone anyways, he was not a threat at the moment.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and an officer walked in.

"Yes." Motti said, annoyed. 

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine, they have found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." And with that the officer nodded and walked out.

"She lied," Motti said, surprised. "She lied to us." 

"As I told Tarkin, I told him that she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." He said. 

"Have her terminated immediately." Tagge said. 

"No," He said he needed to know the truth of the princess first. "I will break it out of her mind." He lied. 

He could see that everyone in the room froze up at that.

"Yes, yes, you go do that Lord Vader." Motti said in a hushed tone. 

"We still have not discussed the topic at hand gentlemen," Tagge said. "Shall Admiral Motti be in charge of this battle station until the communications are back online."

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation at Tagge.

“Alright, mee-” Tagge started, but was interrupted by a trooper who came into the room.

“What is it?” Tagge said as he turned to face the trooper who had just entered the room. 

“Sir, a freighter momentarily entered the remains of the Alderaan System. It looked similar to a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley.” And with that the trooper walked out. 

“They must have been trying to return the stolen plans to the Viceroy and Queen,” Vader started. “But upon seeing the destruction of Alderaan, they must have gone to the main Rebel base.”

Tagge sighed. “Go back at it Lord Vader, inform Admiral Motti of the location of the Rebel base once you have the location of the true Rebel base.” Tagge paused. “Meeting adjourned.” 

Vader rushed out of the room at a fast pace, he needed to know the truth about the princess.

Truth be told every time he saw the princess he always had a voice in the back of his telling him how much she looks like _her_ , his angel. 

After what happened on the bridge, he realized that the princess could have been his child, but he just needed to be sure first. That is why he had sent the medical droid to the cell to get the princess's blood. 

As he entered his camber's he noticed the medical droid waiting for him. 

"Lord Vader." The medical droid said.

"Have you got it?" He asked impatiently. 

"Yes Lord Vader, but-"

"But what?"

"I had to sedate Princess Organa, Lord Vader." 

"Why."

"She was uncooperative and she requested it Lord Vader."

"That is fine droid, now give me the results." 

"Yes Lord Vader, here are the results." The medical droid said as it handed him a datapad with the results on it.

He read the results. 

\---

_Medical Report - Paternity Blood Test_

\---

_Patient : Leia Organa ; Status - Alive_

_\---_

_Matches_

_\---_

_Mother : Padmé Amidala Naberrie ; Status - Deceased_

_Father : Anakin Skywalker ; Status - Deceased_

_\---_

_Complete_

_\---_

So his child did survive, hidden by Kenobi, the Organa's, and Yoda no doubt. How he wished the Organa's were still alive, oh how they would suffer, at least he had Kenobi and Yoda who would both have very slow and very painful deaths. 

Something flashed in his mind then and there, his master lied to him. He said he had killed _her_ and their child, so then how was his child alive? 

"Has anyone else seen this droid?"

"No Lor-" The medical droid never got to finish it's sentence as Vader pulled out and ignited his lightsaber, cutting the droid into pieces. 

"Good."

Him and his daughter shall kill his traitorous master, crush the Rebellion, and then they shall rule the galaxy as father and daughter, together. Now all that is left to do is to inform the princ- no, _his_ daughter of her true origins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is going to obviously be the chapter in which Leia learns of her true parentage and it's going to take a long time to write because it was to be realistic, so it must be done carefully, so it may take time to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I may rewrite the part in which she's starting to fall, because while re-reading it honestly sounds crappy and cheap.


End file.
